


La bête du gévaudan

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Liam Dunbar / Theo Raeken (pre-relationship), M/M, alternate universe season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: What if it wasn't Mason, who was used to host the beast?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take at an alternate season 5. If anything doesn't make sense, please message me and I will try to clarify things.  
> The whole fic is already (finally) finished, so I will post regular updates.
> 
> Thanks to Med for beta'ing parts of this. Sorry it took me so long
> 
> I hope you enjoy this
> 
> EDIT: Just a few things so you guys know what I changed, and what I kept the same. Almost every event until the end of season 4 happened in this story, so yes Allison died at the end of season 3 (I think), during the battle with the Nogitsune. I changed something about Kira though. She left after Allison's death to go train with the skinwalker, so she won't be part of this fic. If she had any important plot during season 4, pretend the season didn't happen. I'm not sure about season 4 myself, so ignoring it happened might be easier. The canon "Chimera Pack" doesn't exist in this fic, so Corey, Hayden, Tracey, Josh and everyone else are still human, and no part of this.

Theo gets woken up by the screams of a girl. The screaming irritates him, because do they really think screaming for help is going to help them? That someone is going to save them? He snorts. Of course he tried the same when he was brought in, years ago. A scared child screaming for their parents. But he learned soon enough that screaming won’t do him any good, so he knows this new girl will realise the same thing. They all do, sooner or later. So he turns around and tries to ignore the now muffled screams, trying to catch a few hours more of sleep. He only manages to when the screaming stops completely, the girl probably unconscious from the pain and giving Theo the blissful silence he craves.

As the days pass, Theo notices that something about the girl seems to be different. During her stay here, the doctors haven’t brought in any other kids. And they seem to have taken a huge interest in her, bigger than most others will ever get. They are doing tests on her, but as far as he can tell, they are approaching them in a different manner. Careful would be the wrong word, they still don’t care if they are causing her pain, but they seem to be intent on keeping her alive.

He tries to gather as much information about her as he can. Watching from the shadows, he observes the experiments. The Dread Doctors perform their usual tests on her. At first testing if her body is strong enough to house a supernatural inside her. Apparently they deem her acceptable because the next time he sees her, having been sent out on a mission for the doctors, he is greeted by the strong smell of werewolf from her cell. He tries his best to search for any other creature, and his brows wrinkle in confusion when he comes up empty.

His curiosity goes as far as that he sneaks into the  _ exam room,  _ as he calls it in his head, to look through their records when they are gone for the moment. Though he finds the right book quick enough, he doesn't get the answers he hoped for. Instead, the only thing he finds are more questions. According to the entries, the girl wasn’t turned like the doctors usually do. They didn’t put any werewolf DNA inside her. Instead, they seemed to have turned her after some old ritual. Under the light of a full moon, they made her drink water from the paw print of a wolf. 

After he finished reading the entries on her, he puts the book down exactly where he found it and makes his way quietly back to his “room”. Room would actually be an exaggeration, considering it’s only bare walls with a mattress in one corner, and even misses an door. But it’s his, has been since the doctors took him all those years ago, and that’s all that matters. He lies down on the mattress and thinks.  _ What is so special about this girl? Why didn’t they turn her like they did everyone else? And why can’t I smell anything beside werewolf on her? _ He sighs. Ignoring the fact he doesn’t know what other creature she is, she is part werewolf. Which means she’s going to react to the next full moon. And that means  _ he _ has to teach her control because one of the things he learned during his time here, the doctors aren’t going to teach her. And if she ends up going on a killing spree,  _ he’s _ the one that has to clean up after her. Glancing at his watch, he decides that can wait until the next day. He burrows under the too-thin blanket and drifts off to sleep, still thinking about what makes this girl so special.

Theo tries his best to teach the girl some control, he really does. The problem isn’t his lack of trying, it’s the girl’s reluctance to accept her new reality. She doesn’t believe him when he tells her that she has been turned. Strangely enough, the news that supernatural creatures are real doesn’t seem to surprise her. She just doesn’t want to believe she’s one of them. 

He has never claimed to be a saint and this girl is surely wearing his patience thin. So he decides to show her her supernatural side, if only that makes her believe him. He firmly grabs her wrist. He flicks out a single claw and drags it over the inside of her arm, easily slicing through the flesh, making her bleed. She stares shockingly at the way her skin is healed within seconds and continues for a few minutes even after the dried blood is the only evidence left. Theo finally seems to have convinced her, as she looks at him determined and asks him to teach her control.

The girl turns out to be a quick learner, picking up on things he doesn’t directly say. He sometimes still wonders how she could perform such a quick turn around. Looking back at her lack of surprise that supernaturals exist, he concludes she knew even before she was kidnapped. But that only leaves two options. Either she knew because she’s friends with some supernatural, which seems kinda unlikely. Or she’s been part of a hunter family, and if that is true, she’s more dangerous than she lets on.

The days leading up to the next full moon Theo’s still not sure how the girl will react. She has been able to control her shift rather quickly, but that doesn’t has to mean anything. Everyone reacts differently to the full moon. 

She surprises him again, because while she physically shifts, she seems to be in control enough that she doesn’t run around in a frenzy. She seems to be muttering a mantra under her breath. Theo’s confused at first, but whatever works to keep him from having to clean up after her.

The Dread Doctors experiments on them continue. Not that he thought they would stop, he’s been there long enough to know while they seem to stop for a little while at times, they never stop completely. Although they didn’t turn the girl the way they usually do, they still alter parts of her DNA afterwards. Giving her the same traits he got, a bigger resistance to wolfsbane and a few other poisons, while making her immune to mountain ash. 

Theo and the girl start to talk, because what else is there to do after the experiments stopped and he isn’t on some kind of mission for them. They don’t talk about anything too personal, they still don’t trust each other. Even though Theo would never admit it, he has missed hearing other people talk, real people, not those on TV. Another thing he won’t admit, even to himself, is the comfort he takes from hearing another heart beat when he wakes up from nightmares, sweaty, heart beating like mad, the stench of fear permeating the air.

As the weeks turn into months, the Dread Doctors still kidnap other people to experiment on them. But nobody stays for long. More accurately, nobody survives their experiments for long. The girl is still there and even though Theo wouldn’t call her a friend, he hasn’t had one in years and doesn’t want to get too attached, because that never ends well. An acquaintance maybe. Another person facing the same fate he does. During the rare times when the Dread Doctors are gone, they form plans to someday truly escape them. But they both know, the only way they ever will be free is when the Doctors are dead. And neither of them is strong enough to kill them.

* * *

Almost two years have passed when they change their operation theatre. It’s the summer before a new school years starts when they arrive in Beacon Hills. Theo would lie when he said he was glad they returned to his hometown, the ghost of his dead sister still haunting him. Theo spends the days leading up to the new school year learning as much as he can about the city he once called home. 

  
He’s trying to remember if the town always had a pack living there, when the girl interrupts him. There’s a kind of determination in her eyes he hasn’t seen in a long time, burning bright like a fire. She sits down next to him and whispering to him who she really is. At first he almost can’t believe it, sure the Dread Doctors have resurrected humans before. But why would they resurrect a hunter? He gets his answer when she tells him her last name.  _ Argent. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a few informations in the first chapter author's note about what stayed canon and what I changed, so look there if you want to know. Other than that, enjoy this new chapter

With Allison Argent, as it turns out, he manages to learn more about Beacon Hills’ local pack than he would’ve otherwise. He knows Scott, who he once called his best friend, is the alpha of the pack of mismatched beings. But not only that, Allison tells him the story of how he became a true alpha. 

At first he was sceptical. Of course he knew the myths about true alphas, those few beings that gain the alpha spark through sheer power of will, without having to actually kill someone. Still, he didn’t think it was possible. But even he can’t deny the obvious. Bleeding heart Scott would never willingly kill someone. 

Even with the additional knowledge from Allison, there’s still the problem of how they can escape the Dread Doctors. They both know why they came to Beacon Hills, the Dread Doctors plan to resurrect “the beast” as they call it. Theo doesn’t know what exactly it entails, he just knows that many people will lose their lives, as long as they are in town. And even though he won’t admit it, he doesn’t want to bury the body of someone he knows. He never got used to having to clean up after the doctors are done with their experiments, but it was easier to pretend he was okay when he didn’t know who it was he buried. When he could pretend they were bad people that no one will miss. 

Allison insists that they have to tell the pack what is going on. That they will come up with a way to stop more people from dying. They always find a way. Theo doesn’t comment on it, but he sees the same fear in her eyes that he keeps buried deep within the confines of his brain. The fear that they know the next person strapped to the exam table. 

So he thinks about her insistence. It would be easier if they had help from the outside. But could they really help them? He’s been with the doctors for most of his life and every time he tried to tell an outsider about what happened in the sewers, they were the next one strapped to the table to be experimented on.

If they are going to do this, and this is a big  _ if _ , they need to be careful. He knows about the memory loss trick that makes everyone forget about them when they saw them. Even if the pack wanted to believe them, they simply wouldn’t be able to. So the first thing they have to do is find a way to make the pack believe them. 

Even though it hurts Allison, she understands that the others can’t know she’s back until they know about the doctors. This means she has to stay in the sewers, do the doctors' bidding and find a way to make the others believe them when they can finally tell them the truth. While Theo pretends to be a normal teen in his last year of highschool, trying to reconnect with his once best friends.

He won't admit it to anyone but he missed going to school. To pretend to be a normal teenager. Just wanting to graduate high school to go to college. He  _ accidentally _ runs into Scott and Stiles on his first day minutes before class is supposed to start. 

It takes them a moment or two to recognize who he is, but after they do, both pull him into a hug. They wonder where and how he's been. Theo tells them the practiced tale of how he and his parents had to leave town after Tara's death. That there were too many things reminding them of her. He tells them how much he still misses her, after all those years, knows that Stiles feels the same way about his mother Claudia. 

Theo knows that he has to get the pack to trust him. Otherwise he can’t tell them about the doctors, and his and Allison’s hope of a salvation is just that. A hopeless cry for help. There is more on the line than ever before and he plans to outdo himself.

~~~

It’s just a few days later when he hears Scott and Stiles talking about a missing girl, where he has to pretend not to know her. Not to know exactly what happened to her. Not to be the one that buried her so deep in the woods nobody will ever find her body. 

Deep down he knew that the doctors wouldn’t just stop kidnapping people and experimenting on them. Apparently they can’t continue with their mission of resurrecting “the beast” until a specific event happens. They continue, just for fun. Because they can.

That gives him a little bit of time to come up with an idea how he’s going to make the pack remember the Dread Doctors. 

~~~

A few more teenagers disappear over the next two weeks. While he’s doing his best to pretend to be a normal teenager and gain the pack's trust, it is Allison who finally comes up with an idea. She runs it by Theo, and after his approval, breaks into Eichen House, to visit a certain Dr. Valack. The place still creeps her out more than she likes to admit. But she isn’t as fragile as she was the previous times she was here with the pack. So she holds her head high and walks out, with a book written by Dr. Valack, mere minutes later. She doesn’t even bother to hide her smirk on her way out, right past knocked out staff members.

Theo thinks of different ways to get the pack to read the book. In the end he decides to go with the easiest one. He sits next to Lydia during their shared lunch break and slips the book into her bag when she’s not looking. He trusts Lydia’s intelligence that she will find the book and recognize its importance. Sure enough, the school day isn’t even over before he gets a text from Scott, asking to meet at his place after school. That they found something they want to go over with the others. He grins, his plan works exactly the way it’s supposed to. He sends Allison a short text, telling her to get ready.

He parks his truck on the sidewalk in front of Scott’s house, notices that he’s almost the last to arrive. He takes a deep breath, grounding himself in the moment. Too many things depend on this going the right way and he can’t risk messing it up somehow. Turning the engine of, he leaves the car and enters without knocking, knowing that Scott heard him arrive. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the book and what looks like photocopies of it strewn carelessly on the couch table.

As the last one arrives, Scott finally starts to explain. “So, Lydia found this book in her bag today. It is a story about children disappearing and coming back changed. Dr Valack is mentioned in acknowledgement. That’s too fitting to be a simple coincidence. Malia already read it and almost got driven over by a car, weren’t it for Theo pushing her out of the way. So she’s here to make sure none of us do anything stupid while we read this book. We have copies for everyone. So grab one, and let’s get started.”

Theo, along with the other pack members, does as told. He grabs a stack of papers and sits down in an armchair across from Scott. While he already knows what’s in the book, he has to keep up appearances. At least until the others finish reading the book and finally remember. While he can’t hear or smell her, he knows Allison is upstairs in Scott’s room. Waiting for her signal to come downstairs.

After a few hours and several pots of coffee, everyone has finished the book. The others start to discuss what they just read. While she doesn’t make a sound, he can practically feel Allison slowly descending the stairs, coming to a stop just outside the living room. They all agree that the Dread Doctors goal seems to be to resurrect something called “the beast”, but they don’t understand how. He understands their feelings, wanting answers but only getting more questions instead. But that’s why they're here today. To give the pack a few answers, and hopefully get them on their side.

“So to summarize it. They want to resurrect something that lived a few hundred years ago. Ignoring the fact that that should be impossible. They would need a body to bring the soul back in. A soul without a body is useless. So what, or who, do they plan to use for that?”, Stiles asks.

The answering silence is broken by Allison stepping into the room, stopping next to Theo and murmuring “Me. They want to use me.” All eyes, except Theo who knew this would happen, stare at her. Lydia’s cup falls from her grasp and breaks on the floor. Because not everyone knew who she was, Liam and Mason weren’t part of the pack when she was still alive, she’s met by looks varying from shocked, unbelieving but happy looks from Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Malia; and wary or simply confused looks from the younger two of the pack. Without saying anything Scott slowly gets up from his place on the loveseat. After deeming her real he runs towards her, wraps her in a tight hug and buries his head in her hair, taking in her familiar scent.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott slowly detangles himself from Allison. Though the smile is still on his face, his eyebrows are still raised in silent question. “Why… How are you… I mean, how can you be here? We all saw you die, your heart stopped beating. Allison, we buried you. How are you alive?”

Liam interrupts before Allison can answer. “Allison? As in the girlfriend that died in your arms?” Liam winces after Mason rammed his elbow into his ribs. He rubs his neck for a moment, grimaces and adds “Sorry. That came out different than I wanted it to.”

Allison glances at Theo, who nods his head once, barely visible. She turns back to the others and takes a deep breath. “It would be better if you sat down, Scott. You’re not going to like what happened.” 

Allison and Theo take turns explaining what happened. Who the Dread Doctors are, how they resurrected her. How Theo got kidnapped and turned by them, forced to do whatever it is they want him to do. How they turned Allison into a werewolf. How they couldn’t figure out what else she was, but being sure there was something. That the Dread Doctors want to resurrect something they call  _ The Beast _ , and that even though they don’t know how, they’re both sure that they want to use Allison in some way to accomplish that goal. They tell them about how the Doctors can’t find out that they even had this conversation, if they want to stay alive.

Allison looks at each of her former, and newer, pack members in turn before she speaks again. “You need to promise me something. All of you need to promise to do what you have to do to stop the beast. No matter what it takes.” 

“I’m not going to kill you, if that’s what you’re on about. There has to be another way. I’m not going to watch you die again!” What started as a whisper from Scott grew louder with every word he spoke. 

Lydia nods in agreement. “We will find a way to stop this  _ and _ keep you alive. I don’t know if I will survive feeling you die again.”

This reminds Allison of Lydia’s Banshee powers once again. She had heard Lydia scream her name and knew that this was it. That she wasn’t going to make it out alive. But she was in Scott’s arms, her first love, and she was content.

She already knew that her friends wouldn’t agree with her plan. That’s why she talked to Theo about this before the meeting. While he wasn’t thrilled either, he promised to do whatever it takes to save everyone. Even if she wouldn’t survive it.

Scott loudly clears his throat, making everyone around him stop their own conversations. “It’s late already, so we should get back home and meet again tomorrow to come up with a plan. None of us will come up with anything in our current state.”

He directs his next words at Allison and Theo directly. “Where have you two been staying the whole time?”

It’s Theo who answers for both of them. “We’ve been staying in the sewers. It’s not like we could go back to any family. My parents are dead and her dad still believes Allison’s dead.”

There’s a short moment of stunned silence at the somber way Theo stated they both have no home to return too. As the alpha, it’s once again Scott who addresses the issue at hand. “You can’t continue to sleep there! Allison, your dad currently isn’t in town. You will stay with me tonight,” he gives Liam a meaningful look and receives a nod in return before he continues. “And Theo, you will stay at Liam’s. I don’t want any of you to go back to wherever it is that you’ve been staying at.”

Theo glances at Allison, before shrugging, muttering a “Sure”. He has gotten used to Allison’s heartbeat not being far from him but he can deal with it. At least he won’t be alone. Even though he wouldn’t admit it, he has had awful nightmares when there was no other heartbeat in hearing distance. It’s not the one he has gotten used to, but Liam’s will have to do.

* * *

Theo follows Liam home in his truck, pretending to not already know where the other lives. He needs the others to trust him if he wants them to help him stop the Doctors. So he knows he has to tone down his behaviour and act more like a typical human being would. And knowing where someone lives when they never told you and you’ve never been there is not considered normal by most people.

It doesn’t take long until they stop in front of a two story building that looks almost out of a home makeover series. The grass is trimmed and flowers line the way leading up to the front door. According to the heartbeats he hears coming from inside the house, he concludes that Liam’s parents are home. He rolls his eyes. It would’ve been too easy if they were gone on a vacation or something, right? Guessing from the panicked look in Liam’s eyes he forgot about that fact too and Theo has to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes again.

“Just tell them I’m a friend from school and came over to beat your ass at video games. Shouldn’t be difficult, right?”

“Are you serious right now? That’s my parents. I can’t lie to them!” Liam’s breathing harder and this time Theo does roll his eyes.

“Well, tough shit because that’s exactly what we’re going to do. Or do you want to tell them that I’m a science experiment and you were ordered by your alpha to keep an eye on me? No? Then better control what your face is doing and let me do the talking. Because the way you look right now they’re going to know you’re hiding something.” Theo goes down the path leading to the door, not really caring if Liam follows him or not. He waits in front of the door which Liam opens once he finally gets out of his stupor. 

“Mom? Dad? I’m home. And I brought a friend with me”, Liam yells after they closed the door. They follow the heartbeats towards the living room. Both parents look up from what they’re doing. After a short round of introductions they climb the stairs, Liam leading the way. 

Because of a lack of better things to do, they end up in front of Liam’s tv, playing video games. While the only times Theo got around to playing video games was when he tried to convince the pack that he was just a normal teenager, he wasn’t bad. He actually made his statement true and kicked Liam’s ass most of the time. He wouldn’t confess it to anyone, but he enjoyed the few hours of normalcy he was given and enjoyed the other wolf’s company. Strange as that may be. They bickered like friends would do and Theo could forget about everything that usually troubled his mind.

  
That was until it was nearing midnight and Liam declared they should go to sleep. While Theo didn’t look forward to the nightmares he was sure he would have, he let Liam show him the guest room where he would spend the night. They wished each other a good night and Liam left Theo to get ready for bed himself. He looked at his phone for the first time after leaving Scott’s house and saw a missed text from Allison.  _ The first step is done. I truly believe they will find a way to help us. While I know you’re never gonna admit it, I wish you a nightmare free night. Call me if you need to.  _


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning has them all meeting up at Scott’s place. Allison is gone and there’s only one explanation to why no one can reach her. The doctor’s took her after everyone had fallen asleep and is now turned into the beast. While they still didn’t know how, it didn’t take a genius to know what happened. Theo can’t help feeling guilty for it. For years he has been sleeping in a room next to hers and the one night he hasn’t, she’s gone.

It’s only thanks to his years of training from the doctors that let’s him keep a clear head. They still need to come up with a plan and spiraling in self-deprecating thoughts doesn’t help Allison. 

“Scott, Allison once talked about something called a  _ Bestiary _ that has been in her family's possession for generations. Do you know where we can find it?”

Scott visibly lights up, having been given a new reason to hope they can still save his girlfriend. “We digitized the whole thing. It was more practical than borrowing it from Argent all the time. Wait a sec, I’ll get my laptop”.

It’s of course Lydia who finds the information they need.

“So, according to the bestiary, Marie-Jeanne Valet made a spear that killed the beast, a man named Sebastien Valet, her brother, the first time. Wolfsbane and Mountain Ash, forged with their blood under the light of a full moon. The problem is, even though I have an idea where we could find the spear, Sebastien was in his own body when Marie-Jeanne killed him. But if we use the spear on him, we don’t know if Allison will survive this.”

Scott looks heartbroken at the prospect of losing his girlfriend for a second time. 

It’s Mason, their next-gen genius, after Lydia and Stiles of course, who strings their plan along. “Actually, there might be a way to kill Sebastien and keep Allison alive. But it’s risky.” When all eyes turn to him, he elaborates.

“It’s from one of my lessons at Deaton’s. In mythology, if you say the name of the supernatural, you can force them to turn back. But it doesn’t work if just anyone says it. It has to be a messenger of Death. Only those are powerful enough. And luckily for us, Lydia is a messenger.”

Theo looks from Mason to Lydia and back, calculating the odds. “The chances of her surviving this are slim, but it’s the only chance we have. I don’t want to lose her either.”

* * *

After they retrieve the spear from one of Argent’s warehouses, it’s only a matter of finding Allison. They get a call from Sheriff Stilinski helping with that, telling them about how two kids saw a “hairy beast, at least 2 meters high, with glowing blue eyes” disappearing in the old tunnels. After assuring the Sheriff that they will take care of it, they pile in their cars and drive towards the nearest entrance to the tunnels. When they get there, they follow Theo’s lead because he knows the sewer system better than any of them. They quickly pick up the sounds of people talking, followed by a crack and something heavy hitting the ground.

When they get to the origin of the sounds, they stand in the doctor’s lair. All three of them lie on the ground, obviously broken necks. The beast is nowhere to be seen. They follow it’s scent, running after it.

The beast stops in a tunnel that’s wider than the others, slowly turning around and studying them for a moment.

Scott places himself in front of the others. “Give us Allison back and we won’t kill you.”

The beast, once again in the form of a man, laughs. “Do you even know who I am? You’re just kids. You won’t stand a chance. And now get out of my sight.” The man turns around and continues down the tunnel.

Scott nods at Liam and Theo once, and they both start attacking him. Slashing and kicking whatever part of them they can reach. They fight like they’ve trained together their whole lives, and not just met a few weeks ago. Still, they try to hold Sebastien steady enough for Scott to get a chance to attack with the spear.

Scott comes close enough to scratch Sebastien with the spear, but gets thrown across the room in return after he did the same to Theo and Liam. The spear falls from Scott’s hands and he has to jump in front of Liam to defend him. Now that the beast is distracted, Theo quietly walks over and picks up the spear. 

He screams “Lydia! Now!” and uses the moment Sebastien turns around to face him to stab the spear through his abdomen. He hopes it’s not enough to kill Allison, but it seems to be enough for Sebastien. While he crumbles towards the floor, Lydia rounds the last corner she had been hiding behind and screams out Allison’s name. There’s a flash of light that blinds them. When they can see again, it’s Allison lying on the ground, bleeding from the wound in her stomach.

She has tears in her eyes when her gaze finds Scott. He lays her head in his lap, Liam and Theo at his sides, wordlessly taking her pain. “Allison! I’m so relieved to have you back! Listen, we don’t know if your slower healing would be enough. If you’re okay with it, I could give you the bite. With that you should be able to heal yourself enough.”

Allison smiles at him, her hand cupping his cheek, using the grip to bring Scott’s face towards her and pulling him into a kiss. She quickly interrupts the kiss, just bringing enough space between them so she can whisper out “Yes, do it. I don’t want to leave you behind again.”

Scott presses another short kiss to her lips before he grabs her wrist and bites into the flesh of her forearm.

* * *

The next days are absolute chaos. Allison survived the bite, and the stabbing. The next morning they had to call Argent and tell him to get home immediately. They didn’t tell him why, it felt like something best shared personally.

Their reunion was filled with many tears but even more hugs. Chris Argent couldn’t believe he got his daughter back. He apologized for not being there when everything with the beast went down, but no one held a grudge about it. She moved back in with her father, who at first didn’t want to let her out of his sight. He was too scared to lose her again.

But eventually, things slowly got more normal again. Liam’s parents were all too willing to let Theo move in with them, after Liam finally came out to them as a werewolf. And after Theo admitted to having no parents anymore, the deal was as good as sealed. The friendship between him and the blue eyed beta grew every day and he feels like there could be even more between them, one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to let me know what you think


End file.
